Waiting for You
by patti9
Summary: Rory and Logan meet when they are nine. They meet again eleven years later. Are they the same as they used to be or has time proven to be too much for them? IMPORTANT: I changed their age.
1. Chapter 1

**Wait for You**

**Alright so I got several reviews saying that they were too young so I'm changing them to nine. If everyone hates it, then I will change it back. ****I promise there will be a new chapter up by the end of today!**** R&R **

**Summary: Rory and Logan meet when they are nine. They meet again eleven years later. But are they the same as they used to be, or has time proved to be to much for them?**

**Alright so the first chapter is their first meeting**

**The next few chapters are what goes on in their lives between their meetings. Their will be specific events I will tell about. They will probably seem random, but I promise every thing I tell is for a reason.**

**CH 1: I'll Never Forget You**

"Mom I don't wanna go" nine year old Rory said as she was putting on her dress for her grandparents Christmas party.

"I know, but all of those parties we've skipped are finally catching up with us. But just think, going to this party will probably be enough for six Emily free months" Lorelai said to her daughter.

"Will there be any kids at this one" Rory asked

"I don't know maybe"

"I hope so. I'll bring a book just in case"

"Alright, you ready to go?"

"Yes I'm ready"

"Lorelai, your early for once" Emily said.

" Yeah, well there was nothing on tv"

"Lorelai please" Emily insisted.

"Rory, don't you look pretty" Emily said.

"Thank you grandma"

"I invited lots of children for you to play with"

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Ofcourse " Emily said.

The guests started to arrive a half an hour later.

Rory walked up to her mother. " These kids are boring. I'm going to read "

"Alright I'll come find you later" She said.

Rory opened the door to her grandfathers study. She sat down in a chair and started to read.

Logan walked in with his parents, and Shira immediatly grabbed his hand and drug him to be shown off to all of her friends. He was a cutest nine year old, and all of his mothers friends loved him.

Normally he would hang out with Colin and Steph, or Honor, but Colin and Steph weren't invited, and Honor had run off as soon as they got there to go hang out with her new boyfriend Jared.

His mother was in a conversation about some type of fabric when Logan decided to slip away. He looked around at all of the kids. He hated all of them. He decided hiding from his parents would probably be the bast time he could find here. He opend the door to Richard's study and was suprised to find a little girl with chocolate brown hair. She was reading a moderately thick book. She didn't even loook up from her book when he walked over to her.

"That book is for old people" he finally said.

She looked at him. "No its not" she said.

He looked at her blue eyes. "You're really pretty" he said.

"Thank you" she said politely.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger"

"Rory Gilmore, you wanna go outside and play with me?"

"Sure" he said.

She got out of the chair, and Logan took her hand.

As they were walking out Lorelai couldn't help but noticeRory walking hand in hand with a little blond boy. 'Huh well what about that' she thought.

"Arent they so cute together" Shira Huntzberger said as she came up behind her.

"Oh hello Shira, you know him?"

"well ofcourse, he's my son."

'Oh no' Lorelai thought. 'shes playing with a Huntzberger. That's just great. I shield her from society, and she comes to a party and meets basically the king of it'

"Who knows, maybe the Gilmores and Huntzbergers have a wedding to plan in the future" Shira said.

"I doubt it. I don't really bring Rory to these things often. So, its kind of hard to marry someone you don't ever see"

"I don't know fate has a way of working things out. Well, I'll see you later Lorelai"

"Yes, enjoy the rest of the party"

Meanwhile outside Logan was pushing Rory on the swing.

"Where do you want to go to college?" Rory asked him.

"Ummmm... college is for grown ups"

"I want to go to Harvard"

"I think my dad wants me to go to Yale"

"Oh" Rory said sadly.

"But I'll come see you every day"

"Okay" Rory said happily.

"What" She said giggling as Logan walked in front of her. He looked into her blue eyes and kissed her quickly.

"What was that for?" Rory asked smiling.

"I want you to be the first girl I kiss and the last girl I kiss"

"Me too" Rory blushed.

"Logan dear" they were interrupted by Shira with Rory following close behind.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I want to stay and play with Rory"

"We have to leave, but how about we set up a play date with Rory later. Is that okay Lorelai?"

"Ummm yeah I'll call you" Lorelai said untruthfully

"Alright"

"Say goodbye to Rory"

"Bye Rory" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed "Bye Logan"

"Isn't that cute?" Shira said

"Come on Rory" Lorelai said.

Lorelai and Shira walked ahead, and Logan and Rory followed behind.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear

"I love you too. I'll never forget you." She whispered back.

" I'll never get you either. You are the only girl I'll ever love"

"Your the only boy I'll ever love" She said before her mother grabbed her hand and led her in the other direction.

**Alright there it is. Tell me what you think about it. If you love it, hate it, or want me to trash it, hit that button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so for anyone who didn't read the first chapter again, I changed their age to nine years old instead of seven, because I got reviews that said they were too young. I realized that they probably were right.**

**Anyway, this chapter, and the next will be about Rory and Logans lives as they are growing up separately. I thought this was better than just giving you a history of the last elevenyears and skipping ahead.**

**I know it might be boring, but its just two chapters so bare with me. Also Paris and Tristan are in this chapter and the next, and Paris is very OOC.Tristan is only a bit OOC.**

**Chapter 2: Truly Happy **

"Mom when am I gonna see Rory again?"

"Maybe her mom will call soon."

"What if she doesn't?" Logan asked.

"Well then maybe you two will meet each other again someday"

Rory was watching television with her mother. "Mom when do I get to see Logan again ?"

"Umm... do you really want to see him again"

"Yes"

"Well Rory the thing is that you'll probably never see Logan again. He's from a different world than we are. He is nice now, but they all grow up the same. They are jerks who don't care about anyone but themselves."

"You're wrong" With that Rory ran to her room.

Lorelai followed behind her. "Listen Ror one day you are going going to meet some guy who really cares about you, and you are going to forget all about Logan Huntzberger.

**5 years later (Rory and Logan are 14)**

Logan, Colin, Steph, Finn, Rosemary, and Juliet were in Finn's basement playing truth or dare.

"Alright its my turn " Finn said.

"Logan mate, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay who was the first girl you ever kissed?"

He closed his eyes"Rory Gilmore" he said.

"Wait is she related to Richard and Emily?" Rosemary asked.

"Oh my gosh Steph we are the only ones here who know about that"

"Know about what? I love secrets." Finn said.

"When Logan was nine he went to this party at the Gilmore's" Colin started "Wen he got there he met thir grandaughter"

"Rory" Juliet asked

"Yes anyway he talked to her through out the party, and before it was over he kissed her and told her he loved her"

"Oh thats so cute"

"Yeah he walked around like a lovesick puppy for weeks and kept saying Rory Gilmor eis the only girl I'll ever love" Steph said.

"Love? Are you kidding me you were nine" Juliet said.

"Yeah Logan, do you still love her?" Finn asked in a mocking tone.

"Give me a break. Like you said I was nine I didn't even know what I love you meant" Logan said.

But no matter what he said, he couldn't get that day out of his mind. Her eyes he could still faintly remember them, and he hoped he never forgot them. It may be crazy, but that day was the last day he felt just, happy. Truly happy.

In the past years Rory had turned into that shy bookworm. She was sitting in class when Sam Matthews walked up to her.

"Hey Rory, I was wandering if maybe you would like to go to the movies with me on Friday?"

"No thanks" she said not even looking up from her book.

"Okay" He said confused as he turned around and walked away.

Later at Lanes house she was telling her about what happened with Sam.

"Rory why didn't you say yes? He is soo cute. I mean you never care about guys. The only guy I think you ever liked is that Logan kid form your grandparents house. Why don't you find him, and go out."

"That was a long time ago. I barely even remember him." Rory said.

But that was a lie. She thought about him alot. She wandered what would happen if they ever meet again.

Later that day she was walking home from Lanes and, she saw her dad's car in the driveway. She smiled. He was around a lot lately, and he and her mom were becoming very close. Maybe this time it would work out. She stepped inside and she heard her mothers voice.

"Rory, is that you? Your father and I have something we want to tell you"

"Hey Mom, hey Dad" She said as she walked in the living room.

"Hey Ror we have some good news. Your father asked me to marry him, and I said yes"

"Oh my gosh you guys! That's great. I'm so happy for you" She said as she hugged them.

"You know what?" Lorelai asked

"What" Chris asked.

"I think for the first time in a while I'm truly happy."

Rory wished that was her. She wanted to be truly happy.

**2 Years later (Rory and Logan are 16)**

"Logan, how do you do it" Mitchum began. "I mean I had to pay a great deal of money for Headmaster to even consider letting you attend Chilton. I thought things were going fine, and then I get a call from Headmaster Charleston saying he needs to have a meeting with me where he tells me th"t Logan can't return next semester, because he is causing to much distraction for other students. I mean really, Logan? That's it I'm sending you to bourding school in California."

"What California, thats on the other side of the country?"

"Well atleast I know you know first grade geography"

"This isn't fair Dad"

"Logan I don't want to hear it."

"Fine Dad, I mean is it just your mission in life to make mine miserable?"

"Logan this is for the best"

"Whatever"

Rory was at her grandparents house for dinner. "Rory we would like to propose something to you" Emily said

"Yes," Richard began,"with your aspirations of attending Harvard your grandmother and I want to propose that you attend Chilton Acadamy for the remainder of highschool"

"Chilton? Am I even qualified"

"Ofcourse you are. Your grandfather is friends with the headmaster"

"Yes, but Chilton is expensive" Rory protested

"Rory we have plenty of money. That's no object" Chris said.

"Yeah Rory this could be great for you."Lorelai said

"Umm... I would love to if you guys really don't mind" She said to her parents.

"We would love for you to go too." Chris said.

"Great its settled then." Emily said.

Later that night she was at home watching television with her parents.

"So Rory we were thinking," Chris said. "since you are starting Chilton its kind of like starting over. Since your mother already took the Hayden name maybe you would like to take it now also."

"Ofcourse Dad I'd love to." Rory said as she hugged him.

"Hello headmaster this my grandaughter, Rory Hayden" Richard said. It was Rory's first day of Chilton.

"Hello Rory. I'm sure you will adjust quickly to Chilton"

"Hello Headmaster, and thanks"

"Alright well I made sure your tour guide was top notch, Miss Gellar you can come in" He buzzed his secretary.

"Rory Hayden meet Paris Gellar, one of our best students"

"It's nice to meet you" Rory said.

"You too, come on, I'll show you around"

"Bye Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma"

"Bye" they all said.

" So, I read you transcripts"Paris said as they walked out of the office

"Umm..okay" Rory responded.

"They're quite impressive"

"Thanks"

"You'll fit in fine with us"

"Excuse me?"Rory asked

"Well you see my 'group', you know the people I hang out with, we need another girl to even out the ratio"

"How many people are in your so called group?" Rory asked

"There's three. There used to be six, but Brian,Madilyn, and Louise left. Louise got pregnant with Brian's baby so she got sent away, and Brian went with her. Madilyn went into a depression saying that she couldn't survive Chilton without her. So, now she is homeschooled, and all of this happened over winterbreak."

"Wow, and why am I a good replacement?"

"You're a Hayden"

"Oh" Rory said. She hadn't realized everything her Dad's last name could get her.

"We're lucky" Paris said if Logan Huntzberger and his grup hadn't got sent off to California they would have already dragged you in with them."

"Wait, Logan Huntzberger was here?" Rory asked.

"Yeah until Headmaster Charleston kicked him out, because students were complaining about his distractions. Then his dad sent him to boarding school"

"By students you mean you and your friends, right?"

"Your definately a smart one Rory Hayden" Paris said smirking.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because Chilton has room for only ruling party"

"You make it sound like politics"

"You have no idea Rory. Well I have to study,so I'm going to let Tristan show you around."

"Is Tristan in your group?"

"Yeah him and Robert, but Robert is still on vacation on some island with his parents. Tristan is nice though, and we have every class with you. There he is. Hey Tris meet Rory Hayden"

"Nice to meet you Rory. You were right Paris she'll fit perfectly"

Rory didn't know it yet, but that was the beginning of the future. She was getting swept into society, and she basically had no control over it.

**Alright I hope you enjoyed it. One more chapter of history left. Hopefully I'll get that up tomorrow! R&R**


End file.
